Lucifer
|Family = Lulu Takigawa (Sister) |Signature = Everrose, Dragon Edge Everlast, Destiny King Saint Rose, Dragon Edge Neverlast, Destiny Adoration Heaven's Rosia, True Dragon Edge Neverend, True Destiny King Miracle Star, Revolution Heaven King Rockinstar, Time Dragon Miradante, Time Revolution Ultra Star, Revolution Holy Dragon Miracle Miradante Belufare, Great Cathedral Miradante Twelve, Time Pope |Quotation = Transcendence Pitch! The opening of Symphony Duel! |Quotation2 = Lucifer |Affiliation = Elite Four |Civilization2 = Water}} Lucifer, his full name Lucifer Takigawa was first introduced in the Duel Masters Versus season of the Duel Masters Anime. He was one of the prominent characters in the Versus saga. He was Katta's rival in the Versus season, later an ally in Versus Revolution to help Katta fight the organization within Duel Masters Land. His relationship with Katta mirrors Katta's brother Shobu Kirifuda's relationship with Hakuoh. Details He has the ability of a genius, getting a diploma at a prestigious university in 5 years, having professional artistic and athletic skills, being an organizer of tea ceremonies and a skilled calligrapher, and has a license as a flower arranger, weather forecaster and cook. Lucifer's alias is "A nobleman of the Blue Rose" with his trademark; the Blue Rose, which is called the "miracle of the dueling world". In the Versus Revolution season, he replaces it with a red rose, which represents the passionate duel he have with Katta. It is possible for Lucifer to sense the "transcendence pitch" in a duel, to identify the cards' names, and to hear the cards during the shuffling of a deck. While Kojiro has a counter against his ability, he uses his 'Requiem Duel' ability to counter it instead. As he had trained hard, he had gained abilities to see the future turns actions during the duel, shown in episode 36 during the duel against Benchan. Despite being perfect in almost every sense, he has little time to duel due to his chronic heart disease. But he was able to handle a long duel with Kojiro in episode 16. In episode 36, he lifts his time limit to duel when he crushes the blue rose, which signify the time limit he have to duel. After returning from America, he does not need a time limit to duel anymore and lost his symphony duel ability. However, he was still a capable duelist, adopting a new style "Time Stop Duel" which involves restricting his opponent's chances of a counterattack. His elegant dueling style was similar to Hakuoh, which reminded Shobu of his best friend and Benny Haha of his greatest enemy. He is also a strategic person, as he had made preparations to battle the organization, even preparing an underground base in the card shop. He might have knowledge about the events that made an impact to the Duel Masters World, even the events that existed in Shobu's time, trying to prevent the same events from happening again. This even extends to the point he did not think twice of destroying Dokindam X, though it might cost Basara his life. Like Katta and Shobu, he does not tolerate any behavior that involves breaking the duelist spirit. He is also very strong just like his sister and is shown to be able to punch Katta onto the other side of a building. Plot History Not much is known about his past, but he kept a close eye on his sister, Lulu Takigawa. At a young age, when Lulu was in the hospital, he gave her the 3D Dragheart card, which is hidden in the pouch necklace she wears. During the hospital visit, he says to her that they will be together to watch the fireworks. However, Lulu have lost her memory of him saying this promise. It was revealed that Katta Kirifuda is the one that inspired Lucifer to be in the World of Duel Masters. When Lucifer was in the hospital due to his sickly condition when he was young, he watches Katta dueling against Onsen in a National Tournament by television in the hospital room. Dragon Ryu in his Ryusei Kaiser, the Eternal form fights alongside Katta and Katta defeats Onsen, becoming a National Champion. This inspired Lucifer to live on and engage himself in Duel Masters, considering it as fate. During his studies, he learns more about Katta through his duel profile, records and achievements, waiting to duel him in time to come. Duel Masters Versus He is the new rival of Katta Kirifuda, a famous person, "currently the strongest duelist in the world", who serves as the leader of the "Holy Angel Choir" of the Junior High School. Being a millionaire, Kojiro holds a hostile feeling towards him. He first formally appears in episode 7 of the anime where he faces off against Katta and his Gaiginga, Passionate Star Dragon. He is aware of Katta's actions since the very first episode, when he witnessed the duel along with Kojiro. He visited Lulu when she was sleeping in the nursing room before the neighborhood tournament finals and placed a blue rose in the vase. During the duel with Katta, his skills overwhelms Katta. When he was about to command a direct attack,he collapses but shown some strong feelings to continue despite his condition. He organised the Lucifer World Cup and invited Katta and the rest of the Elite Four to be part of the competition.Before the tournament,he had watched all of Katta's previous duels and his victory. During his match against Benchan, he got a bit annoyed by Benchan's strategy of acting as a fool to win. Even though Benchan casts Pythagoras, Geometry Squadron 3 times by using Kiriko Cubic, First Model Dragon Emperor to remove Lucifer's Lionel, Lion Zenith Dragon, forcing him to sacrifice his shields by Lionel's effect, Lucifer's final shield, Seal Do Leiy, Protection Hero becomes a shield trigger by Lionel's effect, removing Benchan's Metal Avenger, Dragon Edge and Q.E.D., Dragon Elemental King from the battle zone. He blocked off Benchan's attempt to cast a shield trigger with Alcadeias D, Lord of Dragon Spirits and won. During the finals, he was surprised that Kojiro managed to devise a technique to counter his "transcendence pitch". However, he managed to hang on to the duel due to his desire to show Katta his dueling skills and to duel him again. Using his 'Requiem Duel' ability, he counters Kojiro's technique and win the duel. He gave Katta Gaial Mobius, Victory Emperor and told him of his wish of dueling him again during the post-tournament party and gave Lulu a glare after he walked past her. During the fireworks festival,he watched Katta and Lulu watching the fireworks together under the shadows.He remembered the time he gave the card to Lulu,which was hidden in the pouch necklace when they were younger and was glad that Katta was able to give Lulu happiness and fulfilling this promise in place of him. In episode 27, Gyou attempts to kidnap him with his bandages in order to get his Batorai Edge, Blazing Sword / Batorai Keep, Blazing Castle / Batorai Bushin, Blazing Deluxe, but he sliced all of them away only using his blue rose. He left by helicopter and instructed Justice and Yohdel to give the card to Katta,saying his desire to see him becoming stronger by using this card. He was one of the finalist of the Duel Masters National Tournament and watched the live interview in his home via his laptop. In the tournament opening,he arrives the stadium by an airship, playing the piano and the 'Choir' greeting him. From the next match-up his opponent is Benchan. In the middle of the duel against Benchan in the national tournament, he learned that Benchan duels well is because of Katta inspiring him. He thought of Katta being an inspirational duelist in the world of Duel Masters when Katta displayed his confidence on the screen when the camera flashed to him. He then crushed the blue rose he thrown to the clock,surprising Benchan and the whole audience. Trying to overcome the limited time he had to duel after crushing the blue rose, he saw visions and he himself was surprised that the cards he draws and the shields are the same as the visions.During the duel,Benchan's ability to predict the cards Lucifer have on his hand and being able to perform double Dragsolution causes Lucifer to be pushed to the corner. Fortunately,his Valhalla Grande, Invincible Hero mana arms ability helps him to avoid his loss.He then understood what the visions means. Using the effects of Neverlast, Destiny Adoration,he prevented Benchan from casting Spiral Hurricane, Hero Secret Technique. He replied that when Benchan relied on data,he himself relied on miracles,commanding a direct attack and winning the duel. After the duel,he was aware that Helen was hiding and said to her that there was no need to hide from him anymore. He wrote a letter to Katta to tell him about the New Year event organised by the organizers of the Duel Masters National Tournament,the rules of the 3-on-3 New Year exhibition match and his teammates,which is Justice and Helen.He makes an appearance before the special match in front of the Saint Rose, Dragon Edge statue. During the team match,he eliminated his own sister,Lulu Takigawa from the match,leaving him and Katta left. Before Katta could declare an attack,the duel table blows up,interrupting the match. Lucifer then said that they will settle this duel in the tournament. Lucifer and his followers watched the tournament round of Hokaben and Gyou.He paid attention to Hokaben's impressive battle and was surprised by Gyou's metamorphosis and his devilish dueling style.He was left alone in the school practice room,practicing on his skills and abilities. He noticed a message written on the wings of the moth and arrived to the location.He then received a video call and realized that Helen,Yohdel and Justice are kidnapped by Gyou. He run to the greenhouse of the botanical gardens to save them. He dueled Gyou in order to free them and was drove to the corner due to his condition and his inability to save his comrades. Fortunately,Katta and his friends arrived to help him and saves his comrades thanks to their quick thinking.With his renewed dueling spirit,he managed to defeat Gyou and fainted. Katta then held Lucifer up and he calms Katta's anger towards Gyou. Before Lucifer's tournament round against Kojiro he found that something wrong within him. During their duel, Kojiro uses his boxing technique, which also hits Lucifer and his top was thorn off, revealing his top part of the body naked, which also pleases the audience and the mark appears on his body. When it was revealed that Gyou poisoned him before the official match,he was shocked by the revelation and decided to continue the match despite this dangerous situation,calling it his finale and asked Kojiro to give it all he got. He was defeated by Kojiro and he fainted after the poison was spread to his body,contended that he was able to finish the match. He was sent to the hospital after the match and was treated quickly as his was on critical condition. His trump cards got stolen by Gyou. Justice gives Katta one of Lucifer's cards, MaltNEXT, Ultra-War Dragon Edge for him to use. Helen stays with Lucifer in the hospital room. During Katta's match against Gyou,Lucifer's soul temporary leaves his body to help Katta and Katta saw him in his match. Lucifer then pointed out to Katta on MaltNEXT other ability, in which he uses its Dragon Mana Arms ability to defeat Gyou and win the duel. After the duel, Lucifer's soul returns to his own body and he woke up with the mark gone, saying to Helen he is back and was happy that it was all over. He watches the finals of the national tournament with Yohdel, Helen and Justice in the hospital room. He was given third place in the finals despite not having a match due to Gyou's evil doings being exposed by Katta and his brother, Shobu Kirifuda. He prepares his deck in the hospital room, preparing himself for his duel against Katta and revealing the truth to Lulu. He asks Yohdel, Helen and Justice to guide his sister, Lulu to him after putting his thoughts on how Katta had changed his life. He watches Lulu dueling Helen and have a teary reunion with her after Lulu won. He sees a future vision again and knew that dueling Katta will be his last duel. He was introduced as a new student in Katta's class and participated in different school activities. He became popular among the students in the school, which causes Katta to become jealous. In the card shop, he greets his grandfather and explains to Lulu about their parents whereabouts. He was shown around the town and Dragon Ryu's oden shop to try his oden. During the party in the card shop, he explained to Katta about what actually happened during his duel against Benchan and the time in his duel against Kojiro. He also told Katta the exact cards used in play in his final duel. The final duel was set with Lulu playing the piano. During the final duel, Lucifer was able to know Katta's future action and cards that he might draw. However, in the following turns, Lucifer's foreseen future was contradicted as Katta uses cards and actions that are not in his prediction. He have shown signs of having fun despite knowing that his life might end and for years, he entered the dueling world as a way to forget about it. But Katta proved him wrong as he had went through the same situation. After the final blow and Lucifer lost, as this had contradicted his predictions and foreseen future, he did not die in the end, which relieves everyone watching the match. He along with Helen, Yohdel and Justice went overseas to meet Shobu's old friend, Dr. Root. Duel Masters Versus Revolution As of episode 1 of the season, he was still in America based by Katta's information. Before leaving, he gave Lulu a card Glory Snow. After returning to Japan, he got the news of the card shop Lulu and his grandfather was working was in danger. He arrived just in time by helicopter and throws a red rose close to Basara to halt the duel. He then greets Katta upon his return and participates in the Star Cup events. He lives with Lulu and his grandfather after the incident involving Basara and Duel Masters Land. At one time, he dueled Matarou who was responsible for the incidents involving Haraguro X and Lena being the victims of the crime. He won the match by using his new Revolutionary trump card, Miracle Star, Revolution Heaven King and received points based by the Star Cup rules, with his opponent being escorted away by the Duel Police. He revealed to Katta that he had been investigating the dark secrets within Duel Masters Land related to the Invaders and Revolutionaries, while possessing one of the sealed Revolutionary spell cards, similar to Dogiragon. He even prepared a secret base in the card shop underground to prepare the team for challenges to come as the underworld from Duel Masters Land had taken drastic measures against them. During his analysis, he shows Katta one of their dark secrets of a player losing to one of the underworld members Basara and the loser's deck being destroyed by Rambo under the shadow. Lucifer also suspected their dark intentions, even though he did not know much and gave Katta Iron Fist of Revolution to prepare for the approaching danger. After Benchan was snapped out of his brainwashing caused by the underworld, Lucifer explains that it might be their work. He and his followers also helps the participants whose decks were destroyed by Rambo during the Star Cup Event. Before the end of the summer holidays, he allows Katta and his friends to use the school's library to study. Their studies were interrupted by Basara's arrival. Lucifer accepted Basara's challenge, with the president of the park making use of a robot as a method of communication agreed to the conditions set. He delays Basara's prediction to win in 3 turns and reveals his 'Time Stop Duel' ability. Using his new-found ability, he was able to delay his loss, much to Basara's frustration. Using his new trump cards, Miradante, Time Revolution and Rockinstar, Time Dragon, he was able to hold Basara out of options to counterattack and rendered his shields useless. Despite his win, he was punched on the face by Katta as Katta was furious by the aftermath of the duel, in which the President of the park destroys Basara's motorbike as part of the deal in the duel. During one of the events, he infiltrated the white castle, following the light from his card, Miradante, which the creature spirit was responding to the dark presence of Dokindam X. He duels Basara in order to end the organization plans of unleashing the same destructive power Zakira once had during Shobu's time and to protect the future of the Duel Masters World. However, he accidentally destroyed Red-End, Super Lightning Sonic due to its effect being changed from kanji to Forbidden characters and unwillingly helped Basara bring back the final Fire Command he needed to unseal Dokindam X. The outcome was unknown, with Lulu shedding tears upon sensing something wrong. It was revealed that before he deal with the organization, he left a message to Katta and his team in the underground base to warn them about the Forbidden Legend card, the card that causes destruction in the Duel Masters World in Katta's brother time. He also instructed Helen to give his deck to his sister in order to protect her the night before he left. It was later revealed that he survived the deadly duel against Basara, either escaping from the falling bomb or being rescued by another secret ally (most likely Shobu). As a backup plan to find out the dark secrets of the park, he disguised himself as "Duewanko". Using his skills, he manages to leave Duenyanko and Duemouse out of the loop of attractors. He meets Katta and Lulu again in the card shop, still in his disguise. Despite that, he was able to help Katta duel Basara again and gave him valuable information about the workings within the park. He narrowly saves Katta from the blast when the duel table that Katta was dueling against Basara blows up and later witnessed Basara darkest desires: Revenge. He aided Katta and his friends during their assault of the Duema Land Fortress, dueling Chuu-yan to rescue them when they were caught. Even though he nearly decked out due to Adamski, S-Rank Space, he used a combo of Ultra Star, Revolution Holy Dragon and two Emeralda, Pitch Dragon Elemental to bring out his trumps Rockinstar and Miradante, performing a successful Time Stop Duel. Oddly enough, Katta and his friends did not notice Duewanko's strong similarities to Lucifer. When Gyou reveals that he was still working with Benny Haha (who was actually the Duema Land President), he jumped to defend Katta from a missile fired by Benny's robot and blew off his disguise. He was embraced by his sister for making it out alive. Lucifer then revealed that after Basara defeated him and the president's robot dropped a bomb on him, he fell but his suit's cape got caught in a pipe, saving him from death. Then he put on the Duewanko mascot's suit to work undercover and discover the Duema Land Conspiracy. Gyou then recalls his ploy of poisoning Lucifer in the previous season and challenges him to another duel, taking him in the old arena where the tournament was held. While Gyou abused Gyogyou, Revolutionkind in combo with Mitsurugi Boost, Matchless Dragon Demon to counter Lucifer's spam, Lucifer saved himself from a direct attack with his new trump card Miracle Miradante, and then he performed a Time Stop Duel with Miradante, Time Revolution and Miracle Stop, avenging Katta and defeating Gyou for good. While it seemed that he and Katta had reconciled despite Katta disagreeing with him pretending to be dead and having them all worried, Lucifer punched him as a payback for the previous 2 punches he received from him. Even though Katta had ended the war and the grudge that was held on Shobu's enemy Benny Haha that lasted for more than 10 years, he was aware that Basara still has Dokindam X on hand. He knows that he have to fight in the upcoming war against the organization "Rare Killers". Duel Masters Versus Revolution Final When Katta temporarily removes the plaster on his forehead, one of his cards, Doremi, Time 1 was affected by the power that was emitted from Katta's "Victory Mode" and Lucifer noticed the process while he was in school. He later spies on the Rare Killers by using a mini remote controlled helicopter. However, he was eventually found out when Basara destroyed the helicopter, but satisfied that he got the information he needed. He eventually met up with Katta, revealing that he knew that Hamukatsu and Bosskatsu were creatures capable of Revolution Change. He reveals his creature partner, Doremi who was one of the creatures affected by Katta's Victory Mode. He displays his own Revolution Change, which was eventually on TV and the Rare Killers witnessed the duel. He visits the card shop to explain the information he have found about the Rare Killers. He also informed Basara's involvement to the group and about Katta's 'Victory Mode' being the cause of Dokindam X powers increasing. He was involved in getting information about the duelists with creature spirit partners. One of the duelist he found was Utsubomi Kazura and her partner Acme. He assigned Doremi to find out more about them. He watched on the sidelines of Katta dueling Kojiro and immediately recognizes Dorballom, Lord of Demons as legendary duelist Kyoshiro Kokujo's ace card in Shobu's generation. One day Katta's school was attacked by all existing Rare Killers members save for Officer Serious and Ta-Kun and Katta was about to confront Basara and Number 2. However before Katta can confront them, Dobin Sensei interrupts and prompts Lucifer to fight Basara, casuing Lucifer to drop from the sky. Before he confronts Basara, he punches Katta in the face causing him to go onto the other side of the building. During the duel, he sent out all of Team Doremi in their new form and also sent out Generarose, Red Rose Dragon Elemental for a chain, but Basara gained the upper hand and used Dokindam Area, Forbidden of D's Denjara Switch to Forbidden liberate Dokindam X. Fortunately, Lucifer uses a Revolution 0 Trigger in order to avoid a direct attack, much to the relief of the group. He summons his new dragon, Miradante Twelve, Time Pope through Revolution Change with Sido Twelve, Time 3. With Miraidante's Final Revolution and secondary skill, complete with Judgment Time and Final Stop, he lockdown Basara's chances for a counterattack. He did not care for Basara's welfare as long as it was a way to protect the Duel Masters World and command a direct attack, despite that this might cost his opponent's life. However, this was interrupted by a lighting bolt directly onto the table with Basara and Number 2 gone. When Katta's "Victory Mode" unconsciously activates, leading to him fainting, Lucifer rushed to Katta's side, theorizing that Dokindam X must have affected him too. He watched in shock that Basara and Number 2 made it out alive with a sphere holding the True Forbidden, which matches Katta's vision. He then invites Katta and his friends to investigate the Rare Killers only to have his base invaded by Number 2. While he successfully locked down Number 2 using Miradante Twelve, Time Pope and Judgment Time, Number 2 got around the lock by sending out creatures For No Cost using All for One, Machine of D and Wild Speed, D2W, which causes his defeat as Number 2 takes 2 Extra Turns via VV-8, Forbidden Machine. Number 2 then proceeds to take away Miradante 12 to power up FORBIDDEN ~Star of Forbidden~. He then was thought dead, only to return to Lulu's card shop to become a clerk for one day. A day after the Scarlet Moon event, Lucifer relays the event to Katta and the Revolutionary Team duelists about the possibility of Dokindam X rising. He was hiding in a tree when witnessing Kazura's true nature as a member of the Rare Killers, not tolerating her act of breaking his sister's duel spirit. Finally one day when Kazura lured Katta and co. into her home and tied lulu up with vines, Kazura used the Miradante Twelve, Time Pope to blackmail Katta and co. but Lucifer came in and hit her with a rose, startling her and allowing Doremi to pick up the card. Angered, she challenges Lucifer to a duel but Lucifer used World Stop to stop Mad Dead Wood, Seductive of D and Kazura used Doguraeater, D2M2 to destroy his creatures. However, he sent out Miradante Twelve, Time Pope and defeated Kazura, then persuades her to lead them to the rare killers base where Rokuro is seen to be the last regular member leaving the base and before he leaves, he warns that Basara is no longer human and a broken red duel phone which Basara once owned appears near him. Deck Duel Masters Versus Statistics He uses a monocolored Light Civilization deck based on Angel Command Dragons and Justice Wings. Light Civilization: *Alcadeias D, Lord of Dragon Spirits *Alishion, Robust Wings *Andorom, Chanting Wings *Aries, Dragon Edge *Baradios, Lord of Dragon Spirits *Baronarde, Glorious Wings *Bonsowaru, Dragon Elemental Admiral *Coccolua, Holy Dragon Wings *DNA Spark *Dragon's Sign *Emeralda, Pitch Dragon Elemental *Espowaru, Heaven's Dragon Elemental *Everrose, Dragon Edge *Firumie, Rescuing Wings *Glory Snow *Heaven Anthem, Dragon Secret Formation *Heaven's Rosia, True Dragon Edge *Heaven's Gate *Justice Plan *Koltiolu, Scale Dragon Elemental *La Rose Blouet, Blue Flower Dragon Elemental *Lau, Blue Sky Wings *Lionel, Lion Zenith Dragon *Medaros, Purity Wings *Mist Rias, Sonic Guardian *Notre Dame, Vizier of Illusion Shield *Nouvelle Baula, White Wall Dragon Elemental *Regulusfear, Dragon Edge *Saint Rose, Dragon Edge *Seal Do Leiy, Protection Hero *Valhalla Grande, Invincible Hero *Valhalla Knight, Domination Dragon Elemental *Valhait, Lucky Dragon Elemental *Zodiac, Chanting Cathedral Hyperspatial Zone: *Endless Heaven, True Holy Church Neverend, True Destiny King *Heaven's Heaven, Heavenly Justice Neverlast, Destiny Adoration *Javeleon, Beast Lance Leosaiyu, Beast Cathedral Leo the World, Zenith Heavenly Saint *Joan Mizell, Revolution Spear D'Arc-en-Ciel, Holy Spear Dragon Elemental *Perfect, Immortal Lance Everlast, Destiny King *Urovelia, Divine Dragon Spear Ultimaria, Divine Dragon Elemental *Zodiac, Floating Hymn Hallelujah Zodia, Adoration Dragon Elemental }} Duel Masters Versus Revolution Statistics He uses a monocolored Light Civilization deck based on Angel Command Dragons and Justice Orbs, most notably from the Revolutionary race. He called the deck "Heavens' Time Rule". Light Civilization *Acroite, Start Dash *Akyoora, Crossing Wings *Commanduo, Order Dragon Elemental *Diofence, Lord of Dragon Spirits *Dragon's Sign *Heaven's Gate *La Jeanne, White Knight *La Kulstar, Ball of Heaven Stars *Master Spark *Miracle Star, Revolution Heaven King *Red Rose, Crimson Dragon Elemental *Trois Charger}} In his duel against Basara, he uses cards from the DMR-18 Seize the Moment, Miradante!! set. He called the deck "Time Revolution". Light Civilization *Acroite, Start Dash *Barrier of Revolution *Commanduo, Order Dragon Elemental *Dragon's Sign *Freeze Charger *Firumie, Rescuing Wings *Heaven's Double Tail *La Jeanne, White Knight *La Kulstar, Ball of Heaven Stars *Master Spark *Mirac, Time Ball *Miracle Star, Revolution Heaven King *Miradante, Time Revolution *Raraa, Trust Ball *Red Rose, Crimson Dragon Elemental *Rockinstar, Time Dragon *Trois Charger}} In his duel against Chuu-yan he added cards from DMD-28 Custom Transformation Deck Revolution vs. Invasion: Dragonic Polaris Light Civilization and DMR-19 Forbidden Dokindam X. He called the deck "Wonderful Wan". Light Civilization *Angel Feather *Commanduo, Order Dragon Elemental *DNA Spark *Dragon's Sign *Emeralda, Pitch Dragon Elemental *Generarose, Red Rose Dragon Elemental *Koltiolu, Scale Dragon Elemental *La Kulstar, Ball of Heaven Stars *Master Spark *Miradante, Time Revolution *Raraa, Trust Ball *Red Rose, Crimson Dragon Elemental *Rockinstar, Time Dragon *Ultra Star, Revolution Holy Dragon}} In his duel against Gyou he added cards from DMR-20 Gyuujinmaru's True Identity!!. He called the deck "Miracle Beyond Miracle". Light Civilization *Commanduo, Order Dragon Elemental *Dante, Future Ball *DNA Spark *Dragon's Sign *Generarose, Red Rose Dragon Elemental *La Kulstar, Ball of Heaven Stars *Master Spark *Mirac, Time Ball *Miracle Miradante *Miracle Stop *Miradante, Time Revolution *Raraa, Trust Ball *Red Rose, Crimson Dragon Elemental *Rockinstar, Time Dragon *Rosetta, Gem Dragon Elemental }} Duel Masters Versus Revolution Final Statistics In the season he uses cards from the DMD-30 set. Later he added to those some new cards from DMR-22 World is Zero!! Blackout!! and called the deck "Final Time Stop". Light Civilization *Angel Feather *Dragon's Sign *Emeralda, Pitch Dragon Elemental *Final Stop *Generarose, Red Rose Dragon Elemental *Heaven's Force *Talu, Magic Ball Water Civilization *Energy Stream *Ragnarok, the Clock Multicolored *Doremi Twelve, Time 1 *Fasola Twelve, Time 2 *Judgment Time *Miradante Twelve, Time Pope *Philosopher's Emblem *Sido Twelve, Time 3 *Spark Charger }} His last deck had cards from DMR-23 Dogiragolden VS Dormageddon X. Light Civilization *Acroite, Start Dash *Dragon's Sign *Final Stop *Master Spark Multicolored *Counterattacking Silent Spark *Doremi 24, Miracle 1 *Fasola 24 and Sido 24, Miracle Combo *Final Stop *Judgment Time *Miradante Twelve, Time Pope *Pledge of Justice *Ringal, Blue Voice Dragon Elemental *Spark Charger *World Stop }} Trivia *One of the symptoms of his chronic disease is his shiny forehead. *His name is a reference to the biblical , who was the most beautiful angel before his fall and transformation into Satan. *While Katta enjoys curry breads, Lucifer enjoys pan de curry (Curry Bread in French language), which denotes his French origins. *His soul appearing in front of Katta and helping him to defeat Gyou is reminiscent of Hakuoh helping Shobu in his duel against Benny Haha in the National Tournament Arc of Duel Masters Charge season. *His appearance, dueling style and main civilization is reminiscent of Hakuoh from the older seasons. **True enough, Duema Land President compares Lucifer to be similar to Hakuoh. **His relation to Katta as a rival was similar to Hakuoh being a rival and comrade of Shobu. Category:Anime Character Category:Manga Character